Und täglich grüßt
by Afaim
Summary: AU. SBRL. Sirius ist einer Zeitschleife gefangen und erlebt den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens wieder und wieder und wieder...Und es gelingt ihm nicht einmal Remus Lupin herumzukriegen.


HP-Fanfiktion. 

Diese Storie ist AU.

Und ich gebe offen zu, dass sie ein „Rip-Off" von „Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier" ist. Die Charaktere gehören J.K.R.

Warnings: Remus/Sirius

Und täglich grüßt der Grimm Runde 1 

„Es gibt einfach nichts dämlicheres!"

Sirius Black funkelte seine Cousine Andromeda Tonks herausfordernd an. „Ich werde dort sicher nicht mit euch hingehen", erklärte er. Andromeda, normalerweise die Ruhe in Person, meinte nur schnippisch: „Aber ich werde mit Nymphadora und Ted dorthin gehen und wenn du Anteil an dem Leben meiner Tochter als ihr Pate nehmen willst, wie du es versprochen hast, wirst du mitkommen. Der Tag des Grimm ist eine Tradition. Ich bin mit meiner Familie jedes Jahr dorthin gegangen und Nymphadora wird das Gleiche tun. Es ist ihr erster Tag des Grimm. Willst du wirklich nicht mit? Sie ist dein Patenkind!"

Sirius seufzte. Der Tag des Grimm war einer der größten Feiertage in der Zaubererwelt. An diesem Tag versammelten sich alle, die Lust dazu hatten, am großen Festplatz, wo ein schwarzer Hund, der den Grimm darstellte, angeblich die Zukunft vorhersagte.

Das ganze Fest war kompletter Schwachsinn. Angebliche Medien versammelten sich um den Grimm und gaben kryptische Behauptungen vor sich. Den Rest des Tages verbrachte man damit sich voll zufressen und all den Verwandten und Bekannten aus dem Weg zu gehen, die man nicht wieder treffen wollte.

Die Familie Black heiligte den Tag des Grimm. Seit Sirius zurück denken konnte, hatten seine Eltern ihn dort hin geschleppt um der „Tradition" willen. Und so wenig Andromeda auch von den meisten Traditionen ihrer Familie hielt, an dieser einen wollte sie offenbar festhalten.

„Gut, ich komme mit", gab Sirius nach, „Ich soll sowieso über den Tag des Grimm berichten, also..." Sirius arbeitete für den _Tagespropheten _und war für den Gesellschaftsteil zuständig (Unnötig zu sagen, dass er seinen Job hasste). „Wunderbar", meinte Andromeda, „Wir holen dich morgen in der Früh ab."

„_I've got you, Babe."_

Das war das Radio. Sirius griff schlaftrunken danach mit dem Erfolg, dass es am vom Nachtkästchen auf den Boden fiel. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und ging ins Bad. In der Dusche rutschte er prompt auf der Seife aus und landete unsanft auf seinen Hinterteil.

Wunderbar kann dieser Tag noch schlimmer werden? 

Uns schon standen Andromeda, Ted und Nympahdora vor der Haustüre. „Sirius! Bist du da? Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!", brüllte Andromeda die Stiegen hinauf. Sirius seufzte und brüllte zurück: „Ich komme gleich!"

Zehn Minuten später hielt der Nymphadora auf dem Arm und trottete Andromeda und Ted missmutig hinterher. „Stimmt was nicht, Sirius? Du siehst aus als wäre dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen", meinte Ted, als er sich nach ihm umdrehte. „Nein, Ted. Mir geht es Bestens", behauptete Sirius ohne jeden Enthusiasmus. Ted zuckte die Schultern. „Na gut. Wenn du meinst…"

Kurze Zeit später erreichten sie den großen Festplatz. Alle waren unerhört fröhlich. Luftballons steigen in luftige Höhen auf, Kinder lachten, Blasmusik spielte. _Ich bin in der Hölle! _„Ich gehe los und hole uns Tageskarten. Hier halte du, Nymphadora", meinte Andromeda und drückte Sirius ihre Tochter in die Hände. Dann war sie, gefolgt von Ted auch schon wieder verschwunden. Nymphadora wimmerte leise und drückte sich an ihren Patenonkel. „Dir gefällt es hier wohl genauso gut wie mir", kommentierte Sirius und seufzte tief. Nymphadora wimmerte weiterhin und übergab sich auf Sirius Anzug.

„ANDROMEDA!"

„Was! Ich bin ja schon wieder zurück!" „Deine Tochter hat mich angekotzt!" Andromeda blinzelte. „Nun", meinte die gedehnt, „Das tun kleine Kinder öfter, weißt du?" „Ja, ja. Ich geh los und such eine Toilette", murmelte ihr Cousin und drückte ihr das Kind wieder in die Arme. „Heh! Du hast deine Karte vergessen!", rief sie ihm hinterher. Sirius drehte sich um und wurde prompt von einem rothaarigen Jungen nieder gerannt.

Ted kam angelaufen, half Sirius auf und drückte ihm seine Tageskarte in die Hand. Sirius steckte die Karte ein und machte sich auf den Weg um die Toilette zu finden.

„Sirius! Sirius Black! Warte!", rief jemand. Sirius blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Ein kleingewachsener junger Mann, mit mausgrauem Haar holt ihn keuchend ein. „Mein, Gott, Sirius! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen", keuchte er, „Erinnerst du dich an mich?" „Nein", gab Sirius offen zu. „Wir waren gemeinsam auf Hogwarts. Sogar im selben Schlafsaal. Peter Pettigrew." Er schüttelte dem größeren Mann munter die Hand. „Oh. Der dickliche Junge, mit der Tinteallergie!" „Ähm, ja. Was –äh – machst du jetzt so? Ich arbeite bei einer Versicherung." „Ich bin beim _Tagespropheten." _„Toll. Ich wusste immer, dass du es bis ganz nach oben schaffen würdest. Erinnerst du dich noch an Lily Evans? Die hat angeblich geheiratet und ist durchgebrannt und…" „Peter!" „Hmh?" „Ich hab jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Ich muss dringen zur Toilette. Würdest du bitte meine Hand loslassen?" „Ja, natürlich…" Kaum hatte Pettigrew losgelassen, rannte Sirius auch schon weiter. „Vielleicht unterhalten wir uns später noch!", rief ihm der alte Schulkollege hinterher.

Nachdem er sich endlich gesäubert hatte, machte Sirius Black sich auf die Suche nach Andromeda und Ted. Er fand sie nicht. Dafür fanden ihn die Malfoys. Sirius Cousine Narcissa, Andromedas jüngere Schwester, hatte vor kurzem Lucius Malfoy geheiratet. „Oh, Sirius…Jetzt wo wir praktisch verwandt sind, wirst du hoffentlich damit aufhören gehässige Artikel über mich zu verfassen", begrüßte ihn Lucius. „Erst wenn ich tot und im Grab bin, Lucius", erwiderte Sirius nur, würdigte Narcissa keines Blickes und setzte die Suche nach Andromeda fort.

„Sirius! Sirius! He, Sirius!" Diese Stimme kannte er doch. Er seufzte tief und drehte sich zu seinem jüngeren Bruder um. „Hallo, Regulus." Regulus musterte ihn kurz. „Mom und Dad wollen mit dir reden", erklärte er. „Ach? Und sie haben dich geschickt um mir das auszurichten?" „Nein, ich wollte…." „Weißt du was? Spar es dir einfach? Ich dachte, ich hätte deutlich gemacht, dass wir miteinander fertig sind? Und auch mit Mom und Dad. Das kannst du ihnen gerne ausrichten." Regulus sah verletzt aus. „Ich wollte doch nur mal wieder mit dir reden….", meinte er leise. „Aber ich nicht mit dir. Guten Tag." Und schon stürmte der davon.

_Gut, vielleicht bin ich ein Arschloch, aber ich will heute einfach nicht. Der Tag ist sowieso schon schrecklich genug._

Endlich fand er Andromeda und Ted wieder. „Oh, Siri! Willst du mit Nymphadora am Ringelspiel fahren?", begrüßte ihn Andromeda. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist…" „Ach, was! Der Grimm taucht erst um 12 auf. Los!"

Wenige Minuten später saß er mit Nympahdora auf einem weißen Kunststoffpferd und wünschte sich er wäre unsichtbar. Nymphadora war offenkundig noch immer schlecht, was sie bewies als sie Sirius ein weiteres Mal ankotzte. _Wenigstens weiß ich inzwischen wo die Toilette ist._

Nachdem sich Sirius zum zweiten Mal gesäubert hatte, erblickte er, als er sich suchend umsah, ein weiteres bekanntes Gesicht. Nicht irgendeins, sondern Remus Lupin. Sirius wurde bei seinem Anblick gleich ganz anders. Er war fast seine ganze Hogwartszeit lang in Remus Lupin verknallt gewesen, aber der Ravenclaw hatte den Gryffindor niemals an sich heran gelassen und jedes Gespräch nach nur drei Sätzen abgewürgt. Er sah sogar noch besser aus, als Sirius ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Diesmal war er es, der einem anderen nachlief und seinen Namen rief. Lupin blieb stehen und sah Sirius fragend an.

„Hy, wir waren gemeinsam auf Hogwarts. Sirius Black, erinnerst du dich noch?" Lupin lächelte schwach. „Ja. Du bist der, der jetzt im Gesellschaftsteil des _Tagespropheten _immer über andere herzieht", meinte er. Genau solche Dinge hatte er früher auch immer gesagt und Sirius sprachlos zurück gelassen. „Nun, nur über die, die es verdient haben", entgegnete Sirius. „Du hast auch geschrieben, dass man Werwölfe aus der Zauberergesellschaft ausschließen sollte und sie zwingen sollte eine Erkennungsmarke zu tragen." „Mhm, ja, aber immerhin gibt es auch Leute, die meinen man sollte sie alle einsperren also…." „Ist das denn deine Meinung?" „Ich meine nur, dass Werwölfe nun mal nicht so wie du und ich sind, und deswegen…" „Verstehe. Entschuldige mich, ich muss weiter." Und schon drehte er sich um und ließ Sirius stehen. _Was war denn das jetzt?_ Sirius Laune sank auf den Nullpunkt. _Er hasst mich! Wieso eigentlich? Nun, ich kann mich ja nicht mal selbst leiden, also kann ich von anderen wohl auch nicht mehr erwarten._

Wütend und deprimiert machte Sirius sich auf um die anderen zu suchen. „Wollen Sie Ihre Zukunft wissen!", quatschte ihn eine alte Wahrsagerin an und grabschte nach ihm. „Nein, danke. Verschwinde, Alte!", herrschte er sie an und schlug ihre Hand weg. „Sie werden die Strafe für Ihren Hochmut schneller erhalten als Sie denken", prophezeite die Alte düster. „Ja, ja. Aber sicher doch!" Für die Spinnerein eines angeblichen Mediums hatte er jetzt überhaupt keine Zeit.

„Sirius, beeil dich! Der Grimm wird gleich sprechen!" Andromeda winkte Sirius heran. Er stellte sich seufzend neben sie und Ted.

„Meine Damen und Herren! Willkommen zum diesjährigen Tag des Grimms! In wenigen Minuten ist es soweit! Der Grimm, sein Name lautet Tatze, wird erscheinen und eine Vorhersage über die Zukunft abgeben!", verkündete Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, aufgeregt. _Als Entertainer ist er genauso mies, wie als Minister. _Alle starrten gespannt auf die riesige Kiste in der sich der Grimm befand. Dann, unter vielen „Ohhs" und „Ahhs" erschien ein riesiger schwarzer Hund, und schnupperte die Nase in die Luft hebend herum. Das Tier drehte den Kopf und sah Sirius direkt an. Sirius starrte zurück. „Du hasst diesen ganzen Trubel, vermutlich genauso wie ich. Was mein Freund?", murmelte er. „Sybille? Was hat der Grimm nun gesagt?", erkundigte sich Fudge bei Sybille Trelawney, einem der angebliche Medien. „Er hat uns eine große Katastrophe für den 16. März des kommenden Jahres prophezeit", erklärte Trelawney. Das war zuviel für Sirius. „So ein Schwachsinn", brummte er und ging zum Würstelstand. Er musste jetzt dringend was essen.

„Hallo, Sirius." Sirius drehte sich um und starrte seinen Vater und seine Mutter an. „Oh. Hallo…Ähm, Reg hat gemeint ihr wolltet mich sprechen?" Sirius Mutter nickte. „Es geht um Lucius", sagte sie. „Jetzt wo er Narcissa geheiratet hat, gehört er zur Familie", meinte sein Vater, „Du solltest aufhören solche gemeinen Dinge über ihn zu schreiben." „Und über Narcissa", fügte seine Mutter hinzu, „Dein letzter Artikel war einfach nur beleidigend. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht: Auch Narcissa gehört zu deiner Familie." „Nicht was mich betrifft", meinte Sirius nur. „Und was ist mit uns? Würdest du über uns auch solche Dinge schreiben? Gehören wir auch nicht mehr zur Familie?", erkundigte sich sein Vater beschuldigend. „Nur, wenn ihr mir Grund dazu gebt solche Dinge zu schreiben", meinte Sirius ausweichend, „Es ist immerhin mein Job." Seine Eltern starrten ihn vorwurfsvoll an. Plötzlich war Sirius der Appetit vergangen. „Verstehe", meinte seine Mutter knapp und ging gefolgt von ihrem Mann zu den Malfoys hinüber. Sirius wandte sich an Andromeda. „Das war's. Ich geh nachhause", erklärte er. „Aber du hast eine Tagekarte!" „Na und? Scheiß drauf!" „SIRIUS!" Dieser jedoch, ließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort stehen. Während er durch die Menge eilte, stieß er noch einmal mit der alten Wahrsagerin zusammen, die ihn verfluchte, doch er achtete nicht auf sie.

Zu Hause angekommen nahm er ein langes Bad, legte sich dann aufs Bett und starrte deprimiert an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers. Im Geist diktierte er schon einen besonders fiesen Artikel über den Tag des Grimm. _Zum Glück ist ab morgen wieder für ein Jahr Ruhe. _Nach einigen Stunden schlief er ein.

_Runde 2_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

Sirius rappelte sich müde auf. _Die spielen wirklich täglich das gleiche zu selbem Zeit. _Er gähnte und sah das Radio stirnrunzelnd an. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, es gestern am Nachmittag wieder auf sein Nachtkästchen gestellt zu haben, aber offenbar hatte er es doch getan, sonst wäre es ja jetzt nicht an diesem Platz, nicht wahr? Er drehte die Musik ab und tappte ins Bad. In der Dusche rutschte er auf der Seife aus und landete am Hintern. Schon wieder. _Wunderbar. Wann lerne ich es eigentlich endlich diese blöde Seife woanders hin zu legen?_

Er hatte sich erst halb angezogen als plötzlich Andromedas Stimme durch das Haus hallte: „Sirius! Bist du da? Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!" „Zu spät! Wohin!", brüllte Sirius zurück. „Zum Tag des Grimm, du Schussel!", lautete die Antwort. _Was! _Sirius zog sich fertig an und ging die Treppe hinunter. „Andromeda, wovon redest du da bitte? Der Tag des Grimm war erst gestern!", erklärte er und sah seine Cousine, ihren Mann und Nymphadora an, die alle die gleiche Kleidung trugen wie am Vortag. Andromeda schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ich weiß, jedes Jahr vergeht eine Spur schneller, aber…" „Nein, ich meine es ernst. Wir sind erst gestern losgegangen um den ganzen Tag dort zu verbringen!" „Das musst du geträumt haben. Komm jetzt, wir kommen sonst wirklich zu spät", meinte Andromeda und zerrte ihn schon mit sich. Sirius riss sich los und verschwand in die Küche. Er kam mit einem Baigle zurück. Ted und Andromeda sahen ihn fragend an. „Was! Ich hab Hunger!", verteidigte sich Sirius.

Auf ihrem Weg zum Tag des Grimm dachte Sirius über die Frage nach, ob er oder die anderen verrückt geworden waren, oder ob er den gestrigen Tag wirklich nur geträumt hatte. _Wenn ja, dann war es ein Alptraum. Soviel ist sicher. _„Stimmt was nicht, Sirius? Du siehst aus als wäre dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen", meinte Ted. Sirius lächelte gekünstelt. „Nein, Ted. Es geht mir gut, wirklich", versicherte er dem andern Mann. „Na gut. Wenn du meinst…"

„Ich gehe los und hole uns Tageskarten. Hier halte du, Nymphadora", meinte Andromeda und drückte Sirius ihre Tochter in die Hände. Und schon waren sie und Ted verschwunden. „Das wird immer seltsamer", murmelte Sirius, „Ich habe noch nie prophetische Träume gehabt. Aber wieso…Oh, nein." Nymphadora hatte sich auf seinen Anzug übergeben.

„ANDROMEDA!"

„Was denn? Ich bin ja schon da…" „Deine Tochter hat mich schon wieder angekotzt!" „Nun, wie du weißt, tun das kleine Kinder öfter." „Ja, ja. Hier, nimm sie. Ich geh mich säubern." „Vergiss nicht deine…" Sirius machte nach einem halben Schritt kehrt und meinte: „Karte, ja, ich weiß. Danke." Er nahm die Karte, wurde trotzdem von dem rothaarigen Jungen umgerannt, und machte sich auf den inzwischen sehr bekannten Weg auf die Toilette.

„Sirius! Sirius Black! Warte!", rief jemand. Sirius blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Es war Peter Pettigrew. „Mein, Gott, Sirius! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen", keuchte er, „Erinnerst du dich an mich?" „Natürlich. Wir haben uns erst gestern wieder getroffen." „Da irrst du dich. Wir waren gemeinsam auf Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew." Er schüttelte dem größeren Mann munter die Hand. „Was machst du jetzt so? Ich arbeite bei einer Versicherung." „Ich bin noch immer beim _Tagespropheten." _„Toll. Ich wusste immer, dass du es bis ganz nach oben schaffen würdest. Erinnerst du dich noch an Lily Evans? Die hat angeblich geheiratet und ist durchgebrannt und…" „Peter!" „Hmh?" „Das hast du mir schon alles gestern erzählt.. Ich muss dringen zur Toilette. Würdest du bitte meine Hand loslassen?" „Ja, natürlich…" Kaum hatte Pettigrew losgelassen, rannte Sirius auch schon weiter. _Echt lästig, dieser Pettigrew. _„Vielleicht unterhalten wir uns später noch!", rief ihm der alte Schulkollege hinterher.

Als er aus der Toilette herauskam sah er die Malfoys. Schon wieder. „Oh, Sirius…Jetzt wo wir praktisch verwandt sind, wirst du hoffentlich damit aufhören gehässige Artikel über mich zu verfassen", begrüßte ihn Lucius. „Wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, dass das niemals passieren wird. Bis später. Narcissa, scharfes Kleid", meinte Sirius nur und machte sich zum Ringelspiel, wo er vermutlich Andromeda und Co. finden würde.

„Sirius! Sirius! He, Sirius!" Sirius blieb stehen und seufzte Regulus zur Begrüßung entgegen. „Regulus, wie oft müssen wir das eigentlich noch durchkauen? Es gibt nichts mehr zu bereden. Mom und Dad werde ich heute sowieso noch treffen und mich mit ihnen streiten, also lass mich in Ruhe." „Aber, ich wollte nur…" „Ja, ja."

Sirius ließ seinen jüngeren Bruder einfach stehen.

„Oh, Siri! Willst du mit Nymphadora am Ringelspiel fahren?", begrüßte ihn Andromeda. „Ich weiß, dass das keine so gute Idee ist…" „Ach, was! Der Grimm taucht erst um 12 auf. Los!" Und wieder saß Sirius mit Nymphadora am Ringelspiel und wieder übergab sie sich auf ihn. Sirius übergab Andromeda ihre Tochter wortlos und ging zurück zur Toilette.

Als er wieder herauskam sah er Remus Lupin. _Vielleicht läuft es diesmal besser. _„Heh! Remus, warte!" Lupin blieb stehen und drehte sich fragend zu ihm um. „Hy, wir waren gemeinsam auf Hogwarts. Sirius Black, erinnerst du dich noch?" Lupin lächelte schwach. „Ja. Du bist der, der jetzt im Gesellschaftsteil des _Tagespropheten _immer über andere herzieht." „Nun, nur über die, die es verdient haben." „Du hast auch geschrieben, dass man Werwölfe aus der Zauberergesellschaft ausschließen sollte und sie zwingen sollte eine Erkennungsmarke zu tragen." „Mhm, ja, aber ich bin nur der Meinung, dass….man es eben wissen sollten, wenn man einen Werwolf gegenüber steht, findest du nicht? Sonst erlebt man die eine oder andere Überraschung." „In wiefern?" „Nun….Werwölfe sind eben anders, sie sind mitunter gefährlich und…" „Verstehe. Entschuldige mich, ich muss weiter." Und schon drehte er sich wieder um und ließ Sirius stehen. _Was hat er nur mit seinen Werwölfen?_

„Sirius, beeil dich! Der Grimm wird gleich sprechen!" Andromeda winkte Sirius heran. _Und ich weiß auch, was er sagen wird. _Er stellte sich seufzend neben seine Cousine und Ted.

„Meine Damen und Herren! Willkommen zum diesjährigen Tag des Grimms! In wenigen Minuten ist es soweit! Der Grimm, sein Name lautet Tatze, wird erscheinen und eine Vorhersage über die Zukunft abgeben!", verkündete Cornelius Fudge, der Zaubereiminister, aufgeregt. „Und ich weiß, was er sagen wird", flüsterte Sirius Andromeda zu. „Ach, Unsinn!" „Doch. Am 16. März wird eine große Katastrophe passieren." Andromeda sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Du wirst schon sehen", versprach Sirius.

„Sybille? Was hat der Grimm nun gesagt?", erkundigte sich Fudge bei Sybille Trelawney. „Er hat uns eine große Katastrophe für den 16. März des kommenden Jahres prophezeit", erklärte diese. Andromeda sah Sirius erstaunt an. Der zuckte die Schultern. „Hab ich ja gesagt", meinte er nur, „Wollt ihr was essen?"

„Hallo, Sirius." Sirius grinste seine Eltern an. „Hallo." „Wir wollten mit dir sprechen. Es geht um Lucius", sagte seine Mutter. „Jetzt wo er Narcissa geheiratet hat, gehört er zur Familie", meinte sein Vater, „Du solltest aufhören solche gemeinen Dinge über ihn zu schreiben." „Und über Narcissa", fügte seine Mutter hinzu, „Dein letzter Artikel war einfach nur beleidigend. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht: Auch Narcissa gehört zu deiner Familie." Sirius blinzelte. „Nun, du weißt, dass ich für sie und Bellatrix nicht unbedingt viel über habe. Und wenn sie mir Stoff zum Schreiben gibt…ist sie selber Schuld." „Und was ist mit uns? Würdest du über uns auch solche Dinge schreiben? Wenn wir dir Stoff dazu liefern?", erkundigte sich sein Vater beschuldigend. „Es ist immerhin mein Job." Seine Eltern starrten ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Meine Güte, jetzt tut doch nicht so! Ich lebe davon! Ich habe es satt, dass mich ständig alle kritisieren! Wir haben ja nicht einmal eine besonders enge Beziehung! Wieso sollte ich euch anders behandeln als jeden anderen! Auch ihr steht im öffentlichen Leben!"

„Verstehe", meinte seine Mutter knapp und ging gefolgt von ihrem Mann zu den Malfoys hinüber. Sirius sah seinen Eltern kochend hinterher. Er wandte sich an Andromeda und Ted. „Ich hab doch Recht, oder etwa nicht?" „Ähm", sagte Andromeda nur, „Oh, sieh mal Ted, dort drüben ist Arabella! Die haben wir ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Entschuldige uns kurz, Sirius." Nach diesen Worten hetzte sie gemeinsam mit ihren Mann in die Menge hinein. Sirius blickte ihr wütend hinterher. _Familie! Wer braucht die schon!_

„Jemand, der nicht mal zu seiner eigenen Familie nett sein kann, der kann das wohl auch nicht zu Minderheiten sein", stellte eine Stimme neben ihm fest. Es war Lupin. Er funkelte Sirius herausfordernd an. Der Schwarzhaarige atmete tief durch. „Weißt du, Lupin, du hast ein völlig falsches Bild von mir", meinte er langsam, „Ich hab nichts gegen Werwölfe, oder andere Minderheiten. Nur was gegen Trottel." Lupin lächelte herablassen. „Verstehe. Schließt du dich selbst da mit ein?" Sirius tat sein Bestes um den Drang zu unterdrücken, den anderen Mann einfach an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen. „Wie wär's wenn wir auf einen Kaffee gehen, oder so? Und über die alten Zeiten sprechen?" Der Dunkelblond musterte ihn kalt. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich daran interessiert bin", erwiderte er, „Leb wohl, Black." Er drehte sich um und ließ Sirius stehen. _Gut, das nenne ich eine eindeutige Abfuhr._

Sirius sah sich suchend um. Andromeda und Ted waren mit ihrer Tochter in der Menge verschwunden. _Vielleicht sollte ich einfach nach Hause gehen. Und Fernsehen, oder so. Ja, das nenne ich einen Plan._ Das tat er dann auch. _Ich frage mich nur, warum ich diesen Tag vorrausgeträumt habe – nun, der Spuk ist jetzt zumindest endgültig vorbei._

_Runde 3_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

_Häh? Ich bin doch beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen? Wie komme ich in mein Bett?_

Im Bad rutschte er auf der Seife aus. Während er sich die schmerzenden Pobacken rieb, starrte er diese erschüttert an. _Okay, langsam wird es echt unheimlich._

„Sirius! Bist du da? Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!" _Das darf alles nicht wahr sein._

Sirius kam misstrauisch die Treppe hinunter. Da standen Andromeda, Ted und Nymphadora gekleidet wie zuvor, mit genau den gleichen wartenden Gesichtsausdrücken. „Das kannst du vergessen, Andromeda. Ich habe keine Lust ein drittes Mal den Tag des Grimm über mich ergehen zu lassen, mich ein drittes Mal mit meinen Eltern zu streiten, ein drittes Mal zweimal am gleichen Tag von Nymphadora angekotzt zu werden und ein drittes Mal von Remus Lupin abgewiesen zu werden. Glaub mir, das würde ich nicht verkraften", erklärte Sirius Black kategorisch. Andromeda und Ted tauschten verwirrte Blicke. „Wovon redest du da eigentlich?" „Der Tag des Grimm war erst gestern. Und Vorgestern. Ich habe ihn zweimal hintereinander erlebt und jedes Mal in genau derselben Abfolge", erklärte Sirius müde, „Ich habe keine Lust auf einen dritten Durchgang." „Das musst du geträumt haben. Komm jetzt, wir kommen sonst wirklich zu spät", meinte Andromeda. „Das hast du das letzte Mal auch schon gesagt! Ihr könnt gehen, aber ich gehe woanders hin. Ich muss was tun!" Sirius schnappte sich seine Jacke und war auch schon wieder weg.

Einige Zeit später saß in Hogwarts, in Albus Dumbledores Büro.

„Du sagst, du bist in einer Zeitschleife gefangen und erlebst den gleichen Tag wieder und wieder?"

„Ja."

„Faszinierend."

Sirius wartete.

„Bist du sicher, dass du es nicht irgendwie ausgelöst hast?"

„Nun ja. Beim ersten Mal, war da so eine komische Wahrsagerin, die mich verflucht hat. Vielleicht hat sie irgendwas damit zu tun."

Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Das solltest du besser herausfinden."

„Und? Was soll ich tun um wieder alles in Ordnung zu bringen?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Von so einem Phänomen habe ich noch nie gehört."

„Was! Und wer kann mir dann helfen?"

„Vermutlich niemand. Ähm, Zitronendrops?"

Sirius bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Fudges Stimme ertönte laut und deutlich: „Willkommen zum diesjährigen Tag des Grimms! In wenigen Minuten ist es soweit! Der Grimm, sein Name lautet Tatze, wird erscheinen und eine Vorhersage über die Zukunft abgeben!" _Ja, ja. Wo steckt nur diese verfluchte Wahrsagerin?_

„Au!" Sirius hatte jemanden umgerannt. „Ach, Scheiße, das tut mir leid!", fluchte er und half dem Mann hoch, „Oh, Lupin! Ich bin's Sirius Black! Wir waren gemeinsam auf Hogwarts." „Ähm, ja, ich weiß." „Was machst du so?" „Ähm, nichts. Du schreibst für den _Tagespropheten, _nicht wahr?" „Allerdings ich…" „Sybille? Was hat der Grimm nun gesagt?", unterbrach ihm Fudges Stimme. „Irgendwas über eine Katastrophe am 16. März", murmelte Sirius. „Er hat uns eine große Katastrophe für den 16. März des kommenden Jahres prophezeit", erklärte Trelawney. Remus Lupin sah Sirius überrascht an. Der zuckte die Schultern. „Ich, äh, arbeite ja für den _Tagespropheten _und daher weiß ich, dass die die Prophezeiung vorher festlegen", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige. „So?" „Ja, ein riesiger Betrug das Ganze….Willst du was trinken gehen?" „Eher nicht…" „Ach, komm schon! Wir können über alte Zeiten reden und so. Und was immer du mir zu sagen hast, kannst du mir da auch sagen."

„Ich weiß nicht…" „Heh, ich beiße nicht. Du solltest nicht immer solche Angst vor Nähe haben." Lupins Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Ich hab keine Angst vor Nähe", erklärte er kühl. „Dann kannst du auch mit mir was trinken gehen. Komm!" Lupin gab schließlich nach und ließ sich von Sirius ins nächste Kaffeezelt am Platz schleifen.

Sirius versuchte so charmant wie nur möglich zu sein. Und es schien tatsächlich zu wirken. Lupin war viel netter als bei den letzten Malen. „Weißt du, all diese Dinge, die ich so schreibe sind Produkte meines stark überentwickelten Sarkasmus', du solltest mal hören, wie ich über meine Verwandten rede", erklärte er gerade, als Antwort auf Remus Frage nach den Werwölfen. Remus legte seine Stirn in Falten. „Das heißt also du hast das alles nicht ernst gemeint?" „Nein." Das schien den dunkelblonden jungen Mann zu beruhigen. Sirius schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht gesagt, was du machst", meinte er. „Oh, ich…ich suche zur Zeit was Neues." „Okay…." „Tust du das eigentlich gerne?" „Was?" „Über andere herziehen und das beruflich." „Ich…nicht wirklich." „Was würdest du denn gerne machen?" „Nun ja, ich…das bleibt jetzt bitte unter uns, ja? Ich würde gerne ein Buch schreiben." Lupin lehnte sich interessiert vor. „Tatsächlich? Worüber?" „Ich weiß nicht…einen Roman über einen jungen Mann, der seinen Platz in dieser Welt sucht, und dabei mit allen möglichen Dingen zu kämpfen hat. Seiner Familie, seiner Sexualität, Liebe, Missverständnissen und solche Dinge halt." Sirius war zu seiner eigenen Überraschung rot geworden. Remus sah ihn freundlich an. „Das finde ich wunderbar. Das solltest du tun", meinte er. Sirius verlor sich in seinen bernsteinfarbenen Augen. „Ja…"

„Sirius!" Sirius verfluchte seinen Bruder im Stillen. „Regulus, wie schön dich zu sehen", knurrte er und wandte sich seinem Bruder zu. „Unsere Eltern wollen mit dir reden. Und ich hätte da auch was…" „Ja. Weißt du was? Lass uns Morgen darüber sprechen, ja? Und sag ihnen bitte nicht, wo ich bin." Regulus blinzelte. „Okay." Dann verschwand er.

Remus sah Sirius fragend an. Der zuckte die Schultern. „Familie", erklärte er entschuldigend. Schweigen kehrte ein. „Ähm, hat sich dem Schulabschluss was getan? Bist du verheiratet? Verlobt? In festen Händen?", fragte Sirius dann. Remus schüttelte leicht errötend den Kopf. „Keines davon", murmelte er. Sirius lächelte leicht. „Das ist absolut unverständlich", meinte er, „Aber vielleicht auch Glück." Remus wurde endgültig knallrot. „Ähm, und du?"

Sirius grinste. „Ach, weißt du, es fällt mir schwer mich zu binden", erklärte er, „Aber vielleicht hab ich bisher einfach noch nicht den oder die Richtige gefunden." Dann griff er nach Remus Hand. Und natürlich mussten sie genau in diesem Moment gestört werden. Sirius Eltern standen vor ihrem Tisch. „Hallo, Sohn, stören wir?", begrüßte ihn sein Vater. _Was denkt ihr denn? Natürlich stört ihr. _Sirius ließ die Hand des anderen Mannes los. „Mom, Dad. Was kann ich für euch tun?" „Wir wollten mit dir sprechen. Über diese Artikel die du über deine Cousine schreibst und…."

„SIRIUS!" Andromeda kam angerannt. Sie war tränenüberströmt. Plötzlich wurde Sirius ganz anders. „Regie hat mir gesagt, dass du hier bist. Ich…ich…." Sirius war schon aufgesprungen. „Meda was ist passiert?" „Es ist Nymphadora. Sie…sie ist…sie hat sich den ganzen Tag übergeben…aber ich dachte es ist nichts Ernstes und…" „Geht's ihr gut? Wo ist Ted? Wart ihr schon im Krankenhaus? Was ist denn passiert?" „Sie.. sie ist vom Karussell gefallen… sie wollte unbedingt fahren…." Der Rest ging in Schluchzen unter. _Oh, Gott, das ist alles meine Schuld!_

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie in St. Mungos. Die leichte Magenverstimmung war nicht so sehr das Problem, wie der Sturz vom Karussell. _Das ist alles meine Schuld. Wenn ich mit ihr gefahren wäre, wäre das nicht passiert, aber ich war ja damit beschäftigt Remus zu verführen. Mein Gott, diesmal will ich eine Wiederholung. Bitte. Und die Alte hab ich auch nicht gefunden._

Der Arzt kam zu ihnen. Andromeda und Ted sprangen auf. „Und?" „Es tut mir sehr leid, aber sie ist schwer gestürzt. Wir konnten nichts…" „NEEIIIN!" Andromeda brach schluchzend zusammen. Ted unterhielt sich leise mit dem Arzt. Sirius sah zufällig auf die Uhr. Es war schon Mitternacht. Vielleicht hatte er die Zeitschleife doch schon wieder durchbrochen. Er brachte Andromeda und Ted nach Hause.

„Danke, Sirius", murmelte Ted noch an der Türe. Er war bleich wie ein Gespenst. _Das muss alles ein Alptraum sein._ Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf kehrte Sirius nach Hause zurück. Er fühlte sich merkwürdig leer. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nicht um Nymphadora geweint. Dann brach er auf seinem Bett zusammen und begann zu schluchzen. Aber er wusste nicht, ob er um Nymphi oder nicht vielmehr sich selbst trauerte.

_Runde 4_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

_Ein Traum. Es war nur ein Alptraum._

Im Bad rutschte er auf der Seife aus. Es war also doch wieder eine Wiederholung.

„Sirius! Bist du da? Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!"

Sirius sprang die Treppe förmlich hinunter. Andromeda, Ted und Nymphadora erwarteten ihn. Sirius nahm sein Patenkind in die Arme und küsste es ab. „Meine Güte, Sirius. Du tust ja so, als hättest du sie ewig nicht mehr gesehen", kommentierte Andromeda, „Verschieb das auf später. Wir kommen sonst noch zu spät." Sirius beendete seine Liebesbezeugungen dem Kind gegenüber. „Genau. Darüber wollte ich mit euch reden. Könnt ihr schon mal vorgehen? Ich komme später nach. Ich hab noch einen Termin, auf den ich gestern völlig vergessen habe. Ach, ja, und ihr solltet vorsichtig mit Nymphi sein. Ich glaube, ihr ist schlecht. Und lasst sie ja nicht alleine aufs Karussell. Ich werde kommen und mit ihr fahren", erklärte Sirius. Andromeda sah ihn nicht gerade glücklich an. „Na gut", meinte sie dann, „Aber beeil dich, ja?"

Wenig später saß er erneut in Dumbledores Büro.

„Du sagst, du bist in einer Zeitschleife gefangen und erlebst den gleichen Tag wieder und wieder?"

„Ja."

„Faszinierend."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Bist du sicher, dass du es nicht irgendwie ausgelöst hast?"

„Das hast du mich beim letzten Mal auch schon gefragt."

„Oh, wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon einmal?"

„Allerdings. Du hast gesagt, du könntest mir nicht helfen und wüsstest auch niemanden der mit helfen kann."

„Dem muss ich diesmal wieder zustimmen. Von so einem Phänomen habe ich noch nie gehört. Ähm, Zitronendrops?"

„Oh, Siri! Willst du mit Nymphadora am Ringelspiel fahren?", begrüßte ihn Andromeda. „Klar." Sirius nahm sein Patenkind. Natürlich übergab sich Andromeda auf ihn. „Ich geh mich säubern", erklärte er Andromeda und Ted, „Wir sehen uns später."

„Heh, Remus Lupin, warte mal! Ich bin's Sirius Black! Wir waren gemeinsam auf Hogwarts!" Remus musterte ihn. _Warum muss er nur so unverschämt gut aussehen? _ „Ja, ich erinnere mich. Du bist der, der jetzt im Gesellschaftsteil des _Tagespropheten _immer über andere herzieht." „Nun, das ist leider mein Beruf", entgegnete Sirius. „Du hast auch geschrieben, dass man Werwölfe aus der Zauberergesellschaft ausschließen sollte und sie zwingen sollte eine Erkennungsmarke zu tragen." „Ja, weißt du…das ist nicht unbedingt meine Meinung…Hättest du Lust dich nach dem Auftritt des Grimms mit mir auf einen Kaffee zu treffen?" Remus musterte ihn. „Ich glaube nicht..." „Oh, komm schon, Remus! Wir haben uns ewig nicht gesehen!" Remus sah sich hilfesuchend um. „Ich bin nicht so schlecht, wie alle denken. Wirklich nicht. Was kannst du schon verlieren? Nur ein Kaffee, ja?" Remus seufzte. „Von mir aus." Sirius strahlte. „Wunderbar! Bis dann!"

„Sirius, beeil dich! Der Grimm wird gleich sprechen!" Andromeda winkte Sirius heran. „Meine Damen und Herren! Willkommen zum diesjährigen Tag des Grimms! In wenigen Minuten ist es soweit! Der Grimm, sein Name lautet Tatze, wird erscheinen und eine Vorhersage über die Zukunft abgeben!", verkündete Cornelius Fudge aufgeregt. „Und ich weiß, was er sagen wird", flüsterte Sirius Andromeda zu. „Ach, Unsinn!" „Doch. Am 16. März wird eine große Katastrophe passieren." Andromeda sah ihn zweifelnd an. „Du wirst schon sehen", versprach Sirius. „Sybille? Was hat der Grimm nun gesagt?" „Er hat uns eine große Katastrophe für den 16. März des kommenden Jahres prophezeit." Andromeda sah Sirius wieder einmal erstaunt an. Der zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Hallo, Sirius." Sirius wandte sich seine Eltern zu. „Hallo. Ich hab im Augenblick leider überhaupt keine Zeit."

„Wir wollten auch nur kurz mit dir sprechen. Es geht um Lucius", sagte seine Mutter. „Jetzt wo er Narcissa geheiratet hat, gehört er zur Familie", meinte sein Vater, „Du solltest aufhören solche gemeinen Dinge über ihn zu schreiben." „Und über Narcissa", fügte seine Mutter hinzu, „Dein letzter Artikel war einfach nur beleidigend. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht: Auch Narcissa gehört zu deiner Familie." „Ja, aber ich kann sie nicht leiden!"

„Und was ist mit uns? Wir haben auch nicht gerade das beste Verhältnis. Würdest du über uns auch solche Dinge schreiben?", erkundigte sich sein Vater beschuldigend. „Was wollt ihr! Es ist immerhin mein Job." Seine Eltern starrten ihn vorwurfsvoll an. „Verstehe", meinte seine Mutter dann knapp und ging gefolgt von ihrem Mann zu den Malfoys hinüber. Sirius sah ihnen seufzend hinterher. Dieses Gespräch konnte offenbar einfach nicht gut enden.

„Jemand der nicht mal zu seiner eigenen Familie nett sein kann, der kann das wohl auch nicht zu Minderheiten sein", stellte Lupin fest. Er funkelte Sirius herausfordernd an. „Da gibt es einen Unterschied: Meine Familie hasse ich, gegen Minderheiten hab ich nichts. Wollen wir gehen?" „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich noch will", meinte Remus zögerlich. Sirius kämpfte mit seiner Enttäuschung. „Ach, Lupin, sei doch nicht so! Du hast schon zugesagt!" „Ja, in einem Zustand von kurzzeitiger geistiger Umnachtung. Inzwischen hatte ich Zeit nachzudenken und mich daran zu erinnern, wer du bist." „Remus…." „Leb wohl, Black." Remus drehte sich um und ließ Sirius stehen. Sirius sah ihn sehnsüchtig hinterher. Gestern hatten sie sich doch noch so gut verstanden.

Andromeda legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es tut mir sehr leid, ich weiß, dass du ihn sehr gerne hast", meinte sie. „Na ja, du kennst mich doch: ich will immer das was ich nicht haben kann", erwiderte Sirius niedergeschlagen, „Wollt ihr was essen gehen?"

„Sie sieht wirklich krank aus", stellte Andromeda beim Essen fest. „Ihr solltet mit ihr zu einem Arzt gehen", meinte Sirius. „Sirius!" Sirius drehte sich nicht einmal mehr um. „Hallo, Regie." „Ich wollte mit dir sprechen…" „Ja. Weißt du was? Lass uns Morgen darüber sprechen, ja? Morgen werde ich mich nicht drücken, versprochen." Sirius warf seinen Bruder nun doch einen fragenden Blick zu. Regulus blinzelte. „Okay", meinte er zögerlich. Dann verschwand er.

„Vielleicht ist der Arzt doch keine so schlechte Idee", lenkte Ted ein. Andromeda nickte. „Kommst du mit?", wandte sie sich an ihren Cousin. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. „Geht ihr nur. Ich bleibe noch ein wenig hier. Es wird Zeit, dass ich mich mit den Tag des Grimm aussöhne." _Vor allem deswegen, weil ich ihn jetzt wohl für den Rest meines Leben ohne Pause durchspielen muss. _Andromeda nickte und nahm Nymphi hoch. „Na gut, wie du meinst. Viel Spaß."

_Gut. Und jetzt? _Sirius versuchte nicht an Remus zu denken. Dann erblickte er eine hübsche schwarzhaarige Frau, die mit einem ähnlich gelangweilten Blick wie er selbst, an einem anderen Tisch saß. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. Sie wandte sich ihm zu. „Kennen wir uns?" „Aber natürlich. Ich bin's Sirius. Wir waren zusammen auf der Schule. Kannst du dich nicht mehr an mich erinnern, Kathleen?" „Doch, natürlich, Sirius! Ich hab dich nur nicht erkannt! Du siehst viel besser aus als früher. Was machst du jetzt?" „Ich schreibe für den _Tagespropheten." _„Ach."….

Sirius rollte von Kathleen herunter. Wer brauchte Remus Lupin? Es ging ihm auch ohne den Dunkelblonden prächtig. „Siri", säuselte Kathleen, „Wo ist denn dein Bad?" „Dritte Tür rechts." „Danke." Sirius Black blickte ihr versonnen hinterher. Morgen würde es wieder von vorne losgehen. Sprich, er musste es genießen solange er noch konnte.

_Runde 5_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

Kathleen war verschwunden. Sirius stöhnte. _Ich werde noch verrückt. Das muss aufhören. Egal wie._

Doch die Seife war immer noch da.

„Sirius! Bist du da? Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!" _Ich kann nicht mehr. Das muss aufhören!_

„Du sagst, du bist in einer Zeitschleife gefangen und erlebst den gleichen Tag wieder und wieder?"

„Ja."

„Faszinierend."

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher. Bist du sicher, dass du es nicht irgendwie ausgelöst hast?"

„Ich hab es satt das gleiche Gespräch jedes Mal wieder zu führen. Albus, bitte, ich bin am Durchdrehen. Es muss doch irgendeinen Weg geben diese Zeitschleife zu durchbrechen!"

„Wir hatten dieses Gespräch schon einmal?"

„ALBUS!"

„Ich muss zugeben: Von so einem Phänomen habe ich noch nie gehört. Vielleicht musst du irgendetwas anders machen. Vielleicht musst du dir auch etwas einfallen lassen. Du warst doch immer kreativ. Ähm, Zitronendrops?"

„Oh, Siri! Willst du mit Nymphadora am Ringelspiel fahren?" „Nein." „Aber du hast doch gesagt…" „Geh mit ihr zum Arzt." „Aber…wohin gehst du denn?"

Sirius steuerte direkt auf die Höhle des Grimm zu. „Tatze, alter Freund, wir machen eine kleine Reise", verkündete er, als er in die Höhle kroch. Tatze sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Keine Angst. Ich tu dir nichts", versicherte Sirius den Hund und nahm ihn dann mit aus der Höhle hinaus. Er legte den Hund an die Leine und spazierte mit ihm davon. Keiner schien sich zu wundern. Bis auf Sybille Trelawney, die plötzlich rief: „Er stiehlt den Grimm!" Plötzlich war er von Sicherheitsleuten umringt. Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab. „Kommt mir zu nahe und ich töte den Hund!", zischte er.

„Sirius, was machst du denn da!" Andromeda sah ihn fassungslos an. Nicht nur sie. Auch Regulus und seine Eltern wirkten als glaubten sie, sie würden einen Alptraum erleben. „Tut mir leid, Leute", meinte Sirius. Cornelius Fudge bahnte sich Weg durch die Menge. „Seien Sie doch vernünftig, Mr. Black!", bat er, „Wenn Sie Tatze gehen lassen, dann können wir über alles reden." „Ersparen Sie sich die Mühe", zischte Sirius und richtete den Zauberstab auf sich selbst. „Avada Kedavra!"

_Runde 6_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

Sirius stöhnte nur. Sein Selbstmord hatte nichts gebracht. Gar nichts.

Im Bad rutschte er natürlich auf der Seife aus.

„Sirius! Bist du da? Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!", hallte auch schon Andromedas Stimme durch das Haus. _Gut, dann eben noch mal._

Diesmal schritt Sirius mit besonders finsterer Miene hinter den anderen her. „Stimmt was nicht, Sirius? Du siehst aus als wäre dir eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen", meinte Ted. „Mir geht's gut", schnarrte Sirius nur. Ted zuckte die Schultern. „Na gut. Wenn du meinst…"

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte er in ähnlicher Stimmung. Alles lief ab wie immer. Nymphadora übergab sich auf ihn. Er traf Peter Pettigrew (den er diesmal besonders unfreundlich abfertigte und sich gar nicht erst auf ein Gespräch mit ihm einließ), die Malfoys und Regie. Er fuhr mit Nymphadora Ringelspiel, sie übergab sich noch einmal auf ihn, er traf Remus, der ihn kühl abservierte, der Grimm gab die übliche Prophezeiung von sich, er stritt mit seinen Eltern und er stritt mit Remus.

Seine Stimmung war am absoluten Tiefpunkt angekommen. Er spielte mit den Gedanken Kathleen noch einmal zu verführen, verwarf ihn dann aber wieder. Andromeda und Ted waren mit Nymphi zum Arzt gefahren.

„He, Black, alles in Ordnung?" Kingsley Shackelbolt nahm neben ihm Platz. „Du siehst aus als würde dir das Leben ziemlich gegen den Strich gehen." Sirius schnaubte, „Wenn du nur wüsstest…" Er beschloss den anderen Zauberer die Wahrheit zu sagen. Schaden konnte es ja nicht. „Ich sitze in einer Zeitschleife fest. Der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens wiederholt sich immer wieder. Das ist jetzt schon der sechste Durchgang, und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun kann um die Sache zu stoppen. Und abgesehen von mir kann sich keiner an die Ereignisse der vorherigen Durchgänge erinnern", erklärte er müde. Kingsley sah ihn erstaunt an. „Hast du das Dumbledore erzählt?" „Dreimal. Er hat keine Ahnung wie er mir helfen kann." „Wow."

Kingsley lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. „Das heißt egal was du tust…es hat keine Konsequenzen?" „Ich hab mich sogar schon umgebracht. Und wie du siehst hat sich dadurch nicht viel geändert." Kingsley schwieg eine Weile. Dann meinte er: „Ist dir klar was das heißt?" Sirius sah ihn verständnislos an. „Das ich verdammt bin denselben Tag immer und immer wieder zu erleben?" „Nein. Du kannst tun und lassen was du willst. Keiner wird sich daran erinnern. Es hätte keine Konsequenzen….Du könntest die verrücktesten Sachen machen."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. „Von dieser Warte hab ich das ganze noch gar nicht betrachtet", gab er zu. „Also wenn ich in deiner Situation wäre, würden mir da schon ein paar Dinge einfallen, die ich tun würde…" _Er hat Recht. Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will. Morgen haben es alle vergessen! Stellt sich nur die Frage: Was will ich tun?_

Sirius erhob sich. „Kingsley, du bist klasse. Das hat mir eben echt geholfen. Danke", meinte er. Kingsley zuckte die Schultern. „Ich helfe immer gerne." Und Sirius war schon damit beschäftig Kathleen abzuschleppen und Pläne für die Zukunft zu machen.

_Runde 7_

„Was heißt das, du kommst nicht mit! Du hast es versprochen Sirius!" Andromeda zog ihr Schmollgesicht. Ihr Cousin ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. „Du wirst darüber hinwegkommen, dass ich nicht mitkomme, glaub mir. Nebenbei: Nymphi sieht krank aus. Du solltest mit ihr zum Arzt gehen, anstatt sie mit dem Tag des Grimm zu quälen", meinte Sirius nur. „Aber…." „Andromeda, es gibt da etwas, dass ich dir schon immer sagen wollte: Dein blödes Traditionsbewusstsein nervt echt! Lass mich damit in Ruhe! Ich hab nur zugesagt mir zukommen, damit du mich in Ruhe lässt!" Andromeda starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Sirius", hauchte sie verletzt, aber dieser ignorierte sie. Er hatte viel zu große Pläne.

„Bungie-Jumping?"

„Ja, genau. Wo kann ich mich anmelden? Ich will heute noch springen."

_Runde 8_

„Drachenfliegen?"

„Ja, genau. Ich will heute noch starten. Wo kann ich mich anmelden?"

_Runde 9_

„Tut mir leid, es gibt keine Karten mehr."

_Mist. _Sirius sah sich suchend um. Diese Muggelband war angeblich zur Zeit besonders heiß. Es musste doch einen Weg geben an Karten zu kommen. _Sieht so aus als würde ich auf den Schwarzmarkt zurückgreifen müssen. _Das tat er dann auch.

Die Musik war schlecht und das Gedränge schlimmer als am Tag des Grimm, aber zumindest konnte er sich einen Groupie aus Schottland aufreißen und mit ihr eine schöne Nacht verbringen. Das entschädigte ihn fast für das morgendliche Erwachen zu „_I've got you, Babe."_

_Runde 10_

„Wie können geistig gesunden Menschen freiwillig aus einem Flugzeug springen wollen?"

Sirius starrte bei der Luke hinaus in das Blau des Himmels. „Du willst doch genau das Gleiche tun", wandte sein Fallschirmlehrer schüchtern ein. „Wer hat je gesagt, dass ich geistig gesund bin? Wenn ich noch einmal zu _I've got you, Babe _aufwachen muss, werde ich garantiert endgültig verrückt."

_Runde 11_

„Sirius, können wir endlich gehen?" „Gleich, Meda, ich muss nur noch diesen Heuler fertig stellen. UND NOCH ETWAS SIE KÖNNEN MICH NICHT FEUERN! ICH KÜNDIGE, SIE BEHAARTER AFFE!" Er wandte sich an Andromeda. „Jetzt können wir gehen."

„Sirius! Sirius Black! Warte! Mein, Gott, Sirius! Wir haben uns ja ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Erinnerst du dich an mich?" Sirius grinste. „Ja, Peter und es gibt da etwas, das ich dir unbedingt geben wollte", erklärte er freundlich. „Und was wäre das?" Sirius rammte ihm seine Faust ins Gesicht.

„Oh, Sirius…Jetzt wo wir praktisch verwandt sind, wirst du hoffentlich damit aufhören gehässige Artikel über mich zu ver…." BUMM.

„Sirius! Wie kannst du es wagen meinen Mann zu schlagen!", kreischte Narcissa. „Es war mir ein Bedürfnis", erwiderte ihr Cousin nur knapp und grinste beim Anblick des am Boden liegenden Lucius. „Das bereust du, Black", zischte der Blonde. „Ja, ja. Lass deinen Worten auch Taten folgen, oder halt den Mund." Es war vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht in einer Zeitschleife festzusitzen.

„Hallo, Sirius.". „Tag," „Es geht um Lucius." „Jetzt wo er Narcissa geheiratet hat, gehört er zur Familie. Du solltest aufhören solche gemeinen Dinge über ihn zu schreiben." „Und über Narcissa. Dein letzter Artikel war einfach nur beleidigend. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht: Auch Narcissa gehört zu deiner Familie." Sirius grinste unverfänglich. „Darüber müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen mehr machen. Ich habe gekündigt." Sein Vater musterte ihn erstaunt. „Einfach so?" „Ja, einfach so. Ich habe diesen Job gehasst." Seine Eltern tauschten erleichterte Blicke. „Nun, wenn das so ist…." „Wisst ihr", unterbrach sie Sirius, „Es ist mir ein Bedürfnis euch etwas zu sagen: Ihr seid schreckliche Eltern. Wart ihr schon immer. Kein Wunder, dass Regie und ich so verkorkst sind. Ich hasse euch. Und ich weiß, dass ihr mich hasst. Wir sollten endlich aufhören so zu tun, als wäre alles beim Alten. Und jetzt entschuldigt mich: Mir wird schlecht bei euren Anblick." Sirius nickte ihnen zu und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge. Sie blieben sprachlos zurück.

„Sirius, was ist nur los mit dir? Den ganzen Tag schon benimmst du dich wie ein Irrer? Was ist nur in dich gefahren?" Andromeda sah ihren Cousin besorgt an. „Nichts, Meda. Glaub mir, es geht mir gut." „Aber…" „Du solltest mit Nymphi zum Arzt gehen. Merkst du nicht, dass sie krank ist? Du bist eine schreckliche Mutter." Andromeda schnappte nach Luft, aber Sirius hatte sie schon stehen gelassen. Merkwürdiger Weise fühlte er sich kein Stück besser.

_Runde 12_

Dumbledore strahlte ihn an. „Sirius! Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Sirius musterte ihn kalt. „Ich bin hier um dir etwas zu sagen, Albus. Du bist gar nicht so klug, wie du immer tust. Ich halte dich für einen manipulierenden alten Mann, der andere für seine Zwecke einsetzt und sie fallen lässt, sobald sie nicht mehr spuren. Nebenbei bist du senil, und solltest nicht auf Kinder losgelassen werden. Gut, jetzt wo das geklärt ist…Ich muss los, der Tag des Grimm erwartet dich Und ach, ja: Ich will kein Zitronendrop! Keiner will sie! Sie schmecken ekelhaft!" Und schon rauschte Sirius wieder davon.

„Meine Damen und Herren! Willkommen zum diesjährigen Tag des Grimms! In wenigen Minuten ist es soweit! Der Grimm, sein Name lautet Tatze, wird erscheinen und eine Vorhersage über die Zukunft abgeben!", verkündete Cornelius Fudge. Sirius konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. Er marschierte, ohne auf Tatze zu achten, schnurstracks auf dem Zauberminister zu und schlug ihn nieder. „Sie nerven, Fudge! Sogar sehr!" Schon wurde er von Sicherheitskräften umringt, aber das war ihm egal. Nach Askaban würden sie ihn wegen dieser Sache schon nicht schicken und morgen war es niemals passiert.

_Runde 13_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

_Ich will nicht mehr. _Sirius ging ins Bad und rutschte auf der Seife aus. Dann ließ er sich die Badewanne ein. Er legte sich hinein und tauchte unter. Und nicht mehr auf….

_Runde 14_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

Sirius zertrümmerte den Wecker. Morgen würde er trotzdem wieder da sein. Es war zum Heulen.

Diesen Tag verbrachte er in extra dunkler Laune. Irgendwie war ihm die Lust auf alles vergangen.

Er kam gerade vom zweiten Mal säubern zurück, als er Remus erblickte. Bis jetzt hatte er den jungen Mann aus seiner Theorie „Du kannst alles machen, was du willst" ausgelassen. Bis jetzt.

„Lupin! He, Lupin!" Remus blieb stehen und sah ihn fragend an. Sirius schnappte ihn, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn. Zuerst war Remus vollkommen überrascht, doch dann begann er sich zu wehren. Er stieß Sirius von sich. „Was fällt Ihnen ein!" Seine schönen Augen flackerten vor Wut. Sirius suchte nach irgendeiner Erklärung, fand aber keine. „Tun Sie das nie wieder", zischte Remus und stapfte zornig davon. Sirius starrte ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher.

Später saß er deprimiert herum. „He, Black, alles in Ordnung?" Kingsley nahm neben ihm Platz. „Du siehst aus als würde dir das Leben ziemlich gegen den Strich gehen." Sirius schnaubte. „Dein Rat hat mir überhaupt nicht geholfen", beklagte er sich, „Eigentlich fühle ich mich sogar noch mieser als zuvor." Kingsley blinzelte. „Rat?"

Sirius seufzte. „Ich sitze in einer Zeitschleife fest. Der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens wiederholt sich immer wieder, und ich habe keine Ahnung was ich tun kann um die Sache zu stoppen. Und abgesehen von mir kann sich keiner an die Ereignisse der vorherigen Durchgänge erinnern." „Hast du das Dumbledore erzählt?" Sirius stöhnte. „Ja. Er hat keine Ahnung wie er mir helfen kann." „Wow. Das heißt egal was du tust…es hat keine Konsequenzen?" „Das hatten wir schon mal." „Echt?"

„Ja, und es hat dazu geführt, dass ich erst wieder deprimiert bin, also spar es dir." „Oh." Kingsley dachte nach. „Wenn sich keiner außer dir erinnern kann…Dann muss es dir doch wahnsinnig leicht fallen Mädchen abzuschleppen. Und das ohne Konsequenzen. Du könntest sie zuerst kennen lernen und dann, wenn du sie schon kennst, aber sie davon nichts wissen…

Sirius runzelte die Stirn. Kingsley war schon verdorben, aber… _Vielleicht, wenn ich es auf diese Weise bei Lupin versuchen würde. Mit Misserfolgen hab ich ja inzwischen genug Erfahrungen…_Er erhob sich. „Danke, Kingsley. Ich hoffe dieser Rat funktioniert besser als der andere." „Ich helfe immer gerne." Das Unternehmen „Wie verführe ich Remus Lupin" hatte also offiziell begonnen.

_Runde 15_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

Sirius warf dem Wecker von Nachtisch. Dann trottete er ins Bad und rutschte wieder auf der Seife aus. Er begutachtete sich im Spiegel. Irgendwie sah er übernächtig und krank aus. _So krieg ich Remus niemals rum. Was ist nur mit mir passiert? Ich war doch mal unwiderstehlich. Nun gut, das war vor der Zeitschleife._

„Sirius! Bist du da? Wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir noch zu spät!" „Geht schon mal vor! Ich komme nach!" _Vorher muss ich mich noch ein wenig herrichten. So kann ich nicht auf die Straße gehen._

„Remus! Ich bin's Sirius Black. Wir waren gemeinsam auf Hogwarts!" „Ja, ich erinnere mich." Sirius unterbrach ihn schnell. „Hast du Lust auf einen Kaffee? Nach der Prophezeiung des Grimms vielleicht? Es gibt da ein nettes kleines Kaffeezelt die Straße runter…" Er setzte sein charmantestes Lächeln auf. „Ich glaube nicht…" „Oh, Remus, komm schon! Nur ein Kaffee. Das ist ganz unverbindlich! Wir können über alte Zeiten reden. Über Schulkameraden…Über alles. Du darfst sogar deinen Sarkasmus an mir auslassen, wenn du willst…Bitte…"

„Von mir aus…" „Wunderbar!"

Diesmal hatte er sich Mühe gegeben nicht vor Remus mit seinen Eltern zu streiten. Als er dann endlich wieder mit Remus zusammen im Kaffeezelt saß, war er unglaublich erleichtert. Er prägte sich jedes Detail ein. Welchen Kaffee Remus mochte, worauf der Dunkelblonde positiv reagiert und worauf negativ. Leider konnte er keine Liste machen, da diese am nächsten Tag nicht mehr existiert hätte.

„Und James ist dann einfach so mit Lily durchgebrannt. Ohne ein weiteres Wort. Wunderbarer Freund, was?" „Ja, Lily hat vorher auch nichts gesagt", meinte Remus. „Ach, stimmt ja. Ihr wart befreundet. Eine der wenigen Personen, der es gelungen ist das Geheimnis Remus Lupin zu knacken." Remus errötete. „So geheimnisvoll bin ich gar nicht." „Oh, doch. Ich hab fast meine gesamte Schulzeit darauf verwendet dich zu verstehen, aber du hast es mir ja unmöglich gemacht." Remus schwieg. „Was denkst du denn, dass du verlieren könntest, wenn du jemanden an dich heran lässt?", erkundigte sich Sirius sanft. Remus schluckte. „Manchmal lasse ich sehr wohl andere Leute an mich heran", behauptete er. „Ach ja? Dann beweis es. Erzähl mir was über dich!"

Und das tat der andere dann auch.

_Runde 16_

„Hast du noch mal was von Lily und James gehört?" „Nein…" Remus starrte in seinen Kaffee. „Du siehst hungrig aus", stellte Sirius fest, „Willst du vielleicht was Essen gehen?" Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Eher nicht."

Sirius lehnte sich zurück. „Ah. Verstehe. Wir spielen mal wieder Mr. Unnahbar", erkannte er. Remus errötet leicht. „So ist es gar nicht", flüsterte er, „Willst du denn wirklich mit mir essen gehen?" Sirius beugte sich vor und sah dem anderen tief in die Augen. „Glaub mir, es gibt nichts was ich lieber täte." Remus schluckte. „Ähm, okay."

Sie fanden ein nettes Lokal, in dem die meisten Teilnehmer am Tag des Grimm das Fest ausklingen ließen. Sirius genoss es Remus beim Essen zu beobachten. Er genoss es den anderen überhaupt so nahe sein zu können.

„Darf ich dich mal was fragen, Remus?" Remus sah ihn fragend an. „Wer ist dein Typ?" „Mein Typ?" „Ja…du weißt schon. Wie sieht den Traumpartner aus?" Remus dachte nach. „Ich weiß nicht…Er…ich meine, sie…ach, ich…verständnisvoll, schätze ich." „Mehr nicht?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nicht anspruchsvoll." Sirius seufzte. Dann griff er nach Remus Hand. Der zog sie sofort weg. Sirius unterdrückte seine Frustration. „Tut mir leid", murmelte Remus. „Ich kann verständnisvoll sein", beharrte Sirius. „Sirius…Ich….das würde einfach nicht klappen." Remus erhob sich und ging. Sirius ließ ihn gehen.

_Runde 17_

_Diesmal muss es klappen. _Sirius versuchte gar nicht erst er selbst zu sein. Das hätte sowieso nicht geklappt. Also war er verständnisvoll und gab vor dieselben Dinge zu mögen wie Remus. Es fuhr sanfte Angriffe und gab sich vorsichtig interessiert. Es klappte tatsächlich.

„Hier wohnst du also", stellte Remus fest. Sein Blick mit dem er das Haus musterte sprach Bände. „Oh, komm. Ich bin ein Black. Wir sind doch alle stinkreich. Nicht meine Schuld", erwiderte Sirius nur, „Willst du was trinken?" „Ähm, ja. Was hast du denn hier?" Nach einigen Umherblicken musste Sirius gestehen: „Nichts." „Nun, dann nehme ich ein Glas Wasser."

Plötzlich war Sirius nervös. Er hatte sich das schon so lange gewünscht. Und jetzt…_So weit bringe ich ihn vielleicht nie wieder. Ich darf das jetzt nicht versauen. _Er atmete tief durch. Remus sah ihn forschend an. „Was ist los?" „Nichts, nur….Ich war die ganze Schulzeit über verknallt in dich." Sirius war über dieses Geständnis selbst überrascht. Nun lief er zur Abwechslung einmal rot an. „Wirklich? Das ist irgendwie süß…Du bist so anders als ich dich in Erinnerung habe." Sie saßen nebeneinander auf der Couch. Sirius wagte es nicht seinen Langzeitschwarm anzusehen. Plötzlich fühlte er sich so _falsch._

Remus tippte ihn an. Er hob den Kopf. „Aber das gefällt mir." Dann küsste er ihn. _Oh, Gott, jetzt kann ich zufrieden sterben. _Trotzdem beschloss er aufs Ganze zu gehen. Immerhin hatte er zu hart daran gearbeitet um sich nun mit schlechtem Gewissen oder so etwas ähnlichen zu belasten.

Sie verlegten die Knutscherei ins Schlafzimmer. „Sirius, Sirius, warte…Ich muss dir was sagen", bat Remus. „Was denn?" Sirius konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Stimme ungeduldig klang. „I-ich bin ein Werwolf." „Aha." Sirius fuhr fort ihn zu küssen. Remus drückte ihn weg. „Ist das alles was du dazu zu sagen hast?" „Was erwartest du denn von mir!", diesmal schwang mehr als nur ein bisschen Ärger in seiner Stimme mit, „Verdammt, Remus, ich wünsche mir das hier schon so lange, dass ich nicht mehr weiß wie lange eigentlich. Ich habe jetzt weder die Zeit noch die Lust auf deinen Selbsthass. Und jetzt sei still und küss mich." Remus sah auf einmal sehr verletzt aus. „Verstehe. Es ist dir egal, weil ich ja sowieso nur ein One-Night-Stand bin." „Schätzchen, das habe ich mir nicht ausgesucht, glaub mir." Er versuchte ohne großen Erfolg den Werwolf mit ein paar Küssen zu bestechen. „Ach, Gott. Zier dich doch nicht so. Du willst es doch auch. Glaub mir, danach fühlst du dich gleich besser." „Für dich ist das vielleicht keine große Sache, aber für mich schon."

Sirius gab auf. Einfach so. Er ließ von dem Dunkelblonden ab. „Na gut, wenn es das ist was du willst: Du kannst gehen. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag." Remus Blick irrte zur Tür und dann wieder zu Sirius. Dann zog er den Schwarzhaarigen wieder zu sich und küsste ihn.

Sirius kuschelte sich an den dösenden Remus und streichelte ihn sanft. _Mein Gott, er ist so wunderschön. Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn behalten. _„Ich will nicht, dass es ein One-Night-Stand ist, Remus, hörst du", flüsterte er, „Ich liebe dich." Dann schlang er seine Arme um den anderen, postierte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter und schloss die Augen. Er war sehr müde.

_Runde 18_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

Remus war verschwunden. Lustlos schaltete Sirius den Wecker aus. Er versuchte nicht an den hübschen Werwolf zu denken, oder gar an die letzte Nacht. Im Bad rutschte er natürlich aus. Dann ertönte auch schon wieder Andromedas Stimme.

„Remus! Ich bin's Sirius!" „Wir waren zusammen auf Hogwarts, oder? Du bist doch auch der Sirius Black, der im Gesellschaftsteil des _Tagespropheten _immer über andere herzieht." Sirius starrte ihn einfach nur an. _Er hat wieder alles vergessen. _„Ja. Ich…ich muss weiter. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja noch", murmelte er und hastete von Remus davon.

Er stieß mit Regulus zusammen. „Sirius, ich muss wirklich mit dir reden", zischte sein Bruder, „Diesmal lasse ich mich nicht so leicht abwimmeln." Sirius versuchte an ihm vorbei zu kommen. „Ich hab jetzt wirklich weder Zeit noch Lust, Reg. Lass mich durch." „Seit Wochen versuche ich schon mit dir zu reden, langsam wird es lächerlich", meinte der jüngere Black und packte Sirius am Arm. Sirius schob ihn zur Seite. „Reg, ich warne dich…" „Was? Willst du mich mal wieder schlagen!"

Langsam aber sicher wurde Sirius wütend. Er stieß den anderen weg. „Aus dem Weg!" Regulus funkelte ihn an und stieß ihn nun seinerseits zurück. Sie begannen zu ringen. Dann sah Sirius es. Regulus Ärmel war zerrissen und Sirius erblickte seinen nackten Arm. Und das Mal. Das dunkle Mal. Er erstarrte. _Das kann nicht sein. Nicht mein kleiner Bruder. _„Ich hab versucht mit dir zu reden, aber du wolltest ja nicht", fauchte Regulus, „Und das ist das Ergebnis deiner Hilfe. Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden. Es macht mich so krank, dass du immer nur an dich denkst! Ich hasse dich!" Er warf seinem Bruder noch einen giftigen Blick zu und dann ließ er ihn stehen. Sirius blieb wie festgefroren zurück. _Mein Bruder ist ein Todesesser._

„He, Black, alles in Ordnung? Du siehst aus als würde dir das Leben ziemlich gegen den Strich gehen." „Dein Rat hat mir mal wieder überhaupt nicht geholfen, sondern nur dazu beigetragen, dass ich mich noch schlimmer fühle, Kingsely." „Rat?"

Sirius vergrub seinen Kopf in der Tischplatte.

_Runde 19_

Er setzte sich in die Badewanne und ließ den Toaster hineinfallen.

_Runde 20_

Er fand nach langer Suche noch eine Packung Schlaftabletten. Das würde wenigstens weniger schmerzhaft werden.

_Runde 21_

Er kletterte auf sein Dach und sprang hinunter. Leider starb er nicht, sondern brach sich nur einige Knochen.

_Runde 22_

Eine Alkoholvergiftung war gar nicht so leicht zustande zu bringen, wie er bedauernd feststellen musste. Langsam gingen ihn die Ideen aus.

_Runde 23_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

Sirius warf den Wecker aus dem Fenster und blieb den restlichen Tag im Bett. Aber auch das half ihm nicht.

_Runde 24_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

„Albus, du musst mir helfen, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Ich stehe kurz vorm Durchdrehen. Mir fallen schon keine Arten mehr ein auf denen ich mich noch umbringen könnte", erklärte Sirius gedämpft. Dumbledore blinzelte. „Wovon sprichst du bitte?" „Ich weiß wirklich nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Alles macht mich einfach nur krank. Wenn ich noch einmal zu _I've got you, Babe _aufwache, weiß ich nicht was ich tue. Nach 10 Runden oder so hab ich zu zählen aufgehört. Es ist unmöglich festzustellen, wie lange das jetzt schon so geht", fuhr der Schwarzhaarige bedrückt fort. „Wie lange was schon geht?" Sirius seufzte tief und erklärte es.

„Du sagst also, du bist in einer Zeitschleife gefangen und erlebst den gleichen Tag wieder und wieder?"

„Ja."

„Faszinierend."

„Albus." Es war einfach nur noch ein schmerzhaftes Stöhnen.

Dumbledore dachte nach. „Von so einem Phänomen habe ich eigentlich noch nie gehört." „Doch von mir: Und ich will wirklich nicht schon wieder dasselbe Gespräch führen. Bitte, denk nach. Dir muss doch irgendetwas einfallen, was ich tun könnte", flehte Sirius. „Nun…vielleicht musst du etwas ändern." „Ändern? Soll das ein Witz sein? Ich habe mich auf alle erdenklichen Arten umgebracht! Ich habe Tatze entführt und sogar Fudge niedergeschlagen! Was soll ich denn noch tun?" Dumbledore zuckte die Schultern. „Einen anderen Rat kann ich dir nicht geben, tut mir leid."

„Sybille? Was hat der Grimm nun gesagt?"

An dieser Stelle dachte Sirius ernsthaft darüber nach Fudge etwas Lebenswichtiges zu brechen, oder sich selbst vor dem Zug zu werfen. _Das hab ich noch nicht ausprobiert, könnte ganz erfrischend sein. _Er rannte Remus nieder.

„Oh, entschuldige, Remus." Er half ihm auf. „Du warst wohl in Gedanken…" „Ja, ich hab mir überlegt, ob es wohl sehr weh tut von einem Zug überfahren zu werden." Remus sah furchtbar erschrocken aus. „W-was?" „Oh, keine Sorge. Morgen würde sich keiner daran erinnern. Und ich wäre sowieso wieder am Leben." Der Werwolf blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Nun weißt du…" Sirius nahm Remus zur Seite und senkte seine Stimme. „Ich sitze in einer Zeitschleife fest, und erlebe diesen schönen Tag hier wieder und wieder. Und abgesehen von mir, kann sich niemand daran erinnern, dass wir das ganze schon ein paar Mal hatten." „Warst du damit bei Dumbledore?" „Er hat keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll um die Schleife zu durchbrechen. Und Kingsley hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir dumme Ratschläge zu geben, die erst recht dazu führen, dass es mir noch dreckiger geht."

„Kannst du's beweisen? Dass mit der Schleife, meine ich?" „Komm mit." Er zerrte Remus zum Würstelstand, schrieb ein paar Sätze auf einen Zettel und gab ihn Remus. Dann kamen auch schon seine Eltern.

„Hallo, Sirius." „Hallo." „Wir wollten mit dir sprechen. Es geht um Lucius", sagte seine Mutter. „Jetzt wo er Narcissa geheiratet hat, gehört er zur Familie", meinte sein Vater, „Du solltest aufhören solche gemeinen Dinge über ihn zu schreiben." „Und über Narcissa", fügte seine Mutter hinzu, „Dein letzter Artikel war einfach nur beleidigend. Ob es dir gefällt oder nicht: Auch Narcissa gehört zu deiner Familie." „Nun, du weißt, dass ich für sie und Bellatrix nicht unbedingt viel über habe. Und wenn sie mir Stoff zum Schreiben gibt…ist sie selber Schuld." „Und was ist mit uns? Würdest du über uns auch solche Dinge schreiben? Wenn wir dir Stoff dazu liefern?", erkundigte sich sein Vater beschuldigend. „Es ist immerhin mein Job." „Verstehe", meinte seine Mutter knapp und ging gefolgt von ihrem Mann zu den Malfoys hinüber. Remus sah vom Zettel auf. „Eindrucksvoll. Aber das ist kein wirklicher Beweis." „Warum sollte ich mir so eine Geschichte ausdenken?" Darauf wusste Remus keine Antwort.

Sie gingen ins Kaffeezelt. „Und wie lange bist du schon in dieser Zeitschleife gefangen?", erkundigte sich Remus. „Ich hab nach den ersten acht bis zehn Mal zum zählen aufgehört. Mein Bruder Regulus kommt gleich vorbei." Und schon stand er vor ihrem Tisch. Bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, kam ihm Sirius zuvor. „Ich weiß, du willst mit mir reden. Und das werden wir auch. Morgen, okay? Und denk darüber nach, ob es wirklich gerecht ist mir die alleinige Schuld zu geben", erklärte er. Regulus sah ihn groß an. „Okay", meinte er dann und ging

Sirius wandte sich wieder Remus zu. „Du wolltest mich was fragen?" Remus sah sich unbehaglich um. „Hast du, ich meine, hast du deine Situation irgendwie ausgenutzt?" Sirius dachte kurz an ihre gemeinsame Nacht. „Nun, ich war Bungie-Jumpen, und Fallschirmspringen und ich habe Fudge niedergeschlagen und Malfoy. Tja…" Er schwieg eine Weile.

„Remus, ich hab Angst", gestand er dann leise, „Ich hab Angst wahnsinnig zu werden. Endgültig. Ich…jedes Mal vor dem Einschlafen habe ich wahnsinnige Angst am nächsten Morgen um 6:00 zu _I've got you, Babe _aufzuwachen und den schrecklichsten Tag meines Lebens noch einmal zu erleben. Und jedes Mal ist es wieder so." Er verstummte und starrte auf den Tisch. Remus griff nach seiner Hand. Sirius sah ihn an. „Was wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leisten würde? Hättest du dann weniger Angst?" Sirius schluckte. _Ich liebe dich._

„Mip ist kein Wort, Remus." „Doch natürlich. Ein Mip ist eine besondere Art von Fledermaus!" _Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich hier mit ihm sitze und Scrabbel spiele. _Remus sah auf die Uhr. „Oh, es ist nach Mitternacht! Und du bist noch hier!", rief er aus. „Die Schleife setzt erst um 6 Uhr früh ein", erklärte Sirius sanft. „Oh. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich so lange wach bleiben kann", gestand Remus. „Du kannst gerne schlafen. Nimm das Bett." Remus errötete.

„Nicht nötig….Was soll ein Krap sein?" „Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, was?" Remus fingerte an den Buchstaben herum. „Remus, ich muss dir was gestehen…Ich-" Der Werwolf sah ihn an. „Ich…ich liebe dich." Sirius senkte seinen Blick. Remus umfasste sein Kinn und hob es hoch. „Das ist in Ordnung", erklärte er. „Wirklich?" „Ja." Sirius lächelte schwach.

Remus schlief friedlich auf dem Bett. Sirius setzte sich neben ihn und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Bis Morgen", flüsterte er und spürte wie ihm die Tränen kamen. Es war 5:59.

_Runde 25_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

Er lag in seinem Bett und Remus war natürlich verschwunden. Sirius unterdrückte die Tränen und ging ins Bad. Er starrte sich selbst im Spiegel an. Er sah aus wie ein Geist. _Irgendwas stimmt nicht. Etwas fehlt…_Er blickte zu Boden und sah die Seife dort liegen. Er bückte sich, hob sie auf und starrte sie an._ Vielleicht_ _musst du etwas ändern._

„Du scheinst heute aber in besonders guter Laune zu sein", stellte Andromeda fest. „Tja, weißt du…ich kann was ändern", meinte Sirius glücklich. „Und was genau willst du ändern?", erkundigte sich seine Cousine. „Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber zum Glück habe ich genug Zeit um es raus zu finden!" „Wie du meinst…"

_Was kann ich ändern? Und was will ich ändern? Und was muss geändert werden? Ich muss darüber nachdenken, mir darüber klar werden…Das fällt mir gar nicht so leicht. Ich könnte ja jemanden fragen… _„Andromeda? Was würdest du tun, wenn du ein und denselben Tag immer wieder erleben würdest?" Andromeda sah ihn erstaunt an. „Nun, vermutlich würde ich…ich weiß nicht, vielleicht würde ich versuchen anderen zu helfen. Denen, die Hilfe brauchen und an diesem Tag weniger Glück haben als ich", meinte sie. „Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee!", stellte Sirius fest und begann sich nach Leuten umzusehen, die Hilfe gebrauchen könnten.

_Runde 30_

„_I've got you, Babe."_

„Schnell, Andromeda, wir müssen in zehn Minuten am Schalter sein, damit wir rechtzeitig kommen um den Dieb aufzuhalten", erklärte Sirius als der die Treppe hinunter stürmte und seiner Cousine ihre Tochter abnahm und daraufhin in schnellen Tempo aus seinen eigenen Haus rannte. Andromeda und Ted wechselten erstaunte Blicke und folgten ihm dann.

Sirius war voller Elan. Es bereitet ihm keine Probleme den Dieb aufzuhalten, rechtzeitig da zu sein um die umfallende Säule abzufangen, der Mutter, die ihr Kind verloren hatte suchen zu helfen, mit Nymphadora Ringelspiel zu fahren, sie mit ihren Eltern zum Arzt zu schicken, Tatze zu füttern, den dicklichen Mann im Restaurant vorm Ersticken zu bewahren und den Jungen, der vom Klettergerüst fiel, rechtzeitig aufzufangen. Er hatte festgestellt, dass es ihm fast schon Spaß machte anderen zu helfen.

_Zur Abwechslung stehe mal nicht ich selbst im Mittelpunkt. Das ist auch was wert._

_Runde 31_

„Oh, entschuldige, Remus. Das tut mir unendlich Leid…" Sirius half dem Niedergerannten auf. Er schielte auf seine Uhr. Er hatte noch fünf Minuten bis zur Fütterung von Tatze. Remus murmelte es wäre kein Problem und wollte schon wieder weiter. Sirius hielt ihn auf. „He, ich…hab versprochen Tatze zu füttern. Es hat niemand anderer Zeit. Willst du vielleicht…mitkommen? Der arme Hund würde sich sicherlich über Gesellschaft freuen", meinte er. Remus maß ihn misstrauisch. „Warum nicht", meinte er dann. Sirius nickte erfreut und deutete den Werwolf mitzukommen.

Tatze war dieses Mal offenbar besonders erfreut ihn zu sehen. Und er schien auch Remus zu mögen. „Sag mal, Remus…Willst du heute Abend mit mir Essen gehen?" Sirius sah den Dunkelblonden fragend an. „Ich…" „Bitte." „Einverstanden", seufzte Remus und war offenbar selbst überrascht über sein Nachgeben. Sirius strahlte ihn an.

„Regie, es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Ich weiß, ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen, aber…wir lösen das. Irgendwie. Mir fällt schon etwas ein. Ich verspreche dir. Ich bring dich da wieder raus."

„Das ist nicht möglich, Sirius. Es war ein Vertrag für die Ewigkeit."

„Damit finde ich mich nicht ab. Regie, ich…ich liebe dich und es tut mir leid, dass ich dir das Gefühl gegeben habe, du könntest nicht zu mir kommen. Ich habe nur an mich gedacht. Aber diesmal nicht. Mir wird was einfallen. Verlass dich darauf."

Regulus sah ihn lange an. „Okay."

„Also bis dann, Mom, Dad, wir sehen uns am Wochenende zum Essen!" Sirius bewegte sich rückwärts weg, da ihm das am Sichersten vorkam. Und natürlich rannte er in Remus.

„Remus…Du willst unser Essen absagen." „Ja, ich hab nachgedacht und…" „Bitte tu das nicht. Ich…lass mich dir beweisen, dass ich kein schlechter Kerl bin. Geh mit mir auf einen Kaffee. Wenn's dir stinkt kannst du jederzeit abhauen. Aber gib mir eine Chance….Bitte." Sirius setzte seinen überzeugendsten Hundeblick auf. Remus sah ihn lange nachdenklich an. „Okay."

„Hi, Black. Danke, für die Hilfe heute Morgen." „Gern geschehen, Jerry."

„Mr. Black!" „Mr. Kirby! Wie ich sehe, geht es Ihnen besser!" „Ja, wissen Sie, junger Mann, Ihr Freund hat mir heute Mittag das Leben gerettet. Ich wäre erstickt, wenn er nicht gekommen wäre."

Remus sah Sirius erstaunt an. Der zuckte die Schultern. „Ich war eben gerade zur Stelle", meinte er. Remus schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf. „Du erstaunst mich, Sirius Black. Ja, das tust du wirklich."

Später saßen sie beim Essen. „He, Peter! Das ist Remus. Erinnerst du dich noch an ihn? Peter und ich waren in Hogwarts im selben Schlafsaal. Du erinnerst dich mit Sicherheit an ihn…" „Natürlich. Hallo, Peter." „Tag, Remus. Sag mal, Sirius. Stimmt es, dass du heute Morgen diesen Dieb aufgehalten hast?" „Ach, das hätte doch jeder getan…Peter, siehst du das Mädchen dort drüben? Ihr Name ist Kathleen. Sie war an unserer Schule. Setz dich doch zu ihr und rede ein bisschen mit ihr. Sie sieht einsam aus und ich weiß, sie würde ein wenig Gesellschaft zu schätzen wissen." Peter musterte Kathleen. „Okay, wenn du das sagst…", meinte er und ging zu ihr.

Remus starrte Sirius sprachlos an. „Du bist so anders…", stellte er fest. „Ja, weißt du…zum ersten Mal seit langem fühle ich mich wieder frei. Ich…ich bin endlich nicht mehr mit mir beschäftigt, sondern mit anderen. Es tut mir gut den Leuten zu helfen. Ich bin nicht mehr das Arschloch von einst, ich kann endlich aufhören so zu tun als würde mich nichts kratzen. Ich kann endlich einfach nur….das sein, was ich auch sein will. Ergibt das irgendeinen Sinn?" Sirius verstummte und sah Remus schüchtern an. Der lachte leise. „Nein, aber ich verstehe dich."

„Hier wohnst du also", stellte Remus fest. „Oh, komm. Ich bin ein Black. Wir sind doch alle stinkreich. Nicht meine Schuld", erwiderte Sirius nur, „Willst du was trinken?" „Ähm, ja. Was hast du denn hier?": „Nichts." „Nun, dann nehme ich ein Glas Wasser."

Sirius ging los um Remus sein Wasser zu besorgen. „Remus, ich muss dir was gestehen…", erklärt er als er dem Werwolf das Glas reichte, „Ich weiß, dass du ein Werwolf bist." Der Angesprochene erstarrte.

„Und es ist mir vollkommen egal. Du bist deswegen nicht weniger wunderbar. Nein, eigentlich nur noch wunderbarer. Und du solltest aufhören dir selbst einzureden, du wärst deswegen weniger wert", fuhr Sirius fort. Remus war sprachlos.

Sirius nahm neben ihm Platz und nahm seine Hand in die eigene. „Weißt du, Remus, ich hab dich wirklich gern. Und auch, wenn du das Morgen alles vergessen hast, wollte ich es dir doch einmal sagen", erklärte er sanft.

Der Werwolf schwieg noch immer. Sirius drückte seine Hand und wollte dann aufstehen, doch Remus beugte sich vor und küsste ihn schnell auf die Lippen. „Danke." Er sah ihn tief in die Augen. „Ich danke, dir."

„Remus, du…du solltest jetzt gehen." Der Dunkelblonde hielt leicht irritiert inne. „Warum?" Sirius schluckte hart. „Weil, so sehr ich das auch möchte, du es nicht willst. Du bist dafür noch nicht bereit. Es geht dir zu schnell und das ist auch verständlich. Und wenn du bleibst, dann kann ich mich wahrscheinlich nicht zurück halten. Ich bin kein Heiliger, weißt du", erklärte er rau, „Geh also."

Remus sah ihn groß an. Dann seufzte er. „Ich vertraue dir, Sirius", meinte er. „Aber…" „Und ich will das hier." „Aber…" Der Rest seines Protests wurde von einem innigen Kuss erstickt.

Sirius streichelte seinen Liebsten sanft. Der schlief bereits tief und fest. _Es war ein perfekter Tag. Grausam und schmerzhaft, aber auch wunderschön und einmalig. So kriege ich das nie wieder hin._

„_I've got you, Babe."_

Sirius unterdrückte die Tränen. Eigentlich hatte er ja auch nichts anderes erwartet, aber…. Er wunderte sich am Rande über den Deckenberg neben sich. „Wie spät ist es?" Sirius fuhr erschrocken herum. Remus kam verschlafen unter der Decke hervor.

„Remus! Moment, das bedeutet es ist Morgen!"

„Ja, natürlich. Sonst würde dein blöder Radiowecker doch wohl kaum losgehen, oder?"

„Guten Morgen. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle einen guten Tag des Grimm", erklärte das Radio, „Und nun zum nächsten Song…"

Sirius sprang Remus vor Freude an. „Heh, nicht so stürmisch. Ich bin noch nicht ganz wach", ermahnte ihn Remus sanft und erwiderte dann seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Es ist vorbei! Gott, es ist endlich vorbei! Kein Ausrutschen auf der Seife mehr, kein blöd fragender Dumbledore mehr, und keine dämliche Prophezeiung mehr!" Im Augenblick hätte er sogar Fudge geküsst, so froh war er.

„Remus….Ich hab mich gestern nicht getraut dir das zu sagen, aber: Ich liebe dich. Schon so lange, es kommt mir vor wie eine Ewigkeit", erklärte Sirius, „Darf ich….darf ich dich behalten?" Remus lachte. „Nun, mein Süßer, wenn du mich so fragst: Ja, du darfst mich behalten, aber nur unter einer Bedingung." „Unter welcher?" „Erklär mir bitte, was mit dir los ist!"

„Du sagst also, du warst in einer Zeitschleife gefangen und hast den gleichen Tag wieder und wieder erlebt?"

„Ja."

„Faszinierend."

„Nun, ich wollte es dir nur erzählen, damit du darüber nachdenken kannst. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, Albus. Ich muss noch meinen Job kündigen. Und dann hab ich ein Date mit einen verflucht gut aussehenden Werwolf."

ENDE


End file.
